narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Karin
Allgemeines Karin (Ka = Duft, Rin = Phosphor) ist eine Kunoichi aus Otogakure, die bis zu Orochimarus Tod dessen südliches Versteck, eine Art Gefängnis, leitete und sich danach Sasukes Team Hebi anschloss, um seinen Bruder Itachi Uchiha zu töten. Sie ist sehr in Sasuke verliebt und würde alles für ihn tun, nur seinetwegen verlässt sie Orochimarus Versteck. Sie verfügt über das Hiden Kagura Shingan, eine verstärkte Version des Erkennungssinnes, und kann ihr eigenes Chakra verbergen, weshalb sie sich ideal zum Aufspüren und Verfolgen von Feinden eignet. Nachdem Sasuke im Kampf gegen Danzou Shimura versucht sie umzubringen, verlässt sie Team Taka und wird als Gefangene nach Konohagakure gebracht. Karin ist ein Mitglied des Uzumaki-Clans. Erscheinung Karin hat rote Haare und rote Augen und trägt immer eine Brille mit bräunlichem Gestell, ohne die sie so gut wie nichts zu sehen scheint. Wenn sie etwas analysiert rückt sie sich diese oft zurecht. Sie trägt schwarze Shinobi-Sandalen mit Absätzen, die bis weit über ihre Knie reichen und schwarze Shorts. Darüber trägt sie einen lavendelfarbenen Overall, der ihre Zugehörigkeit zu Otogakure symbolisieren soll. Den dazugehörigen Reißverschluss trägt sie bis über den Bauchnabel hin geöffnet. Die langen Ärmel verdecken ihre vielen Bisswunden. Darüber hinaus trägt sie eine gräuliche Tasche mit sich, die sie um ihren Bauch geschnallt hat. Zu Zeiten des Team Hebi trägt sie einen langen schwarzen Mantel, den sie nach der Verbrüderung mit Akatsuki durch eine typische Akatsuki-Robe mit Kapuze ersetzt. Charakter thumb|left|Karin und Suigetsu streiten sich wieder mal Karins Persönlichkeit wird von zwei sehr gegensätzlichen Strömungen bestimmt, zum einen von ihrer analysierenden, kritischen Art, mit der sie Gegner oder neue Situationen, wie auch das Chakra des Gegners einordnet und ihrer Liebe zu Sasuke, bei der sie sich äußerst kindisch und unbedacht verhält. In den meisten Situationen setzt sie eher auf ihre analytische Hälfte, bei der sie mit ihrer immer recht offenen Kritik auch Leute vor den Kopf stößt und arrogant wirkt, was Suigetsu Hoozuki ihr auch oft vorwirft, was nicht selten in einer kleinen Schlägerei endet, die Suigetsu aufgrund seines flüssigen Körpers aber nicht sonderlich ernst nimmt. Sie scheint Menschen nach ihrem Chakra zu beurteilen, so fühlte sie sich zu Sasukes starkem Chakra hingezogen und findet auch Naruto aufgrund seines warmen Chakras sympathisch, feindet Suigetsu jedoch fortwährend an, da sie sein Chakra "abstoßend" findet. Die andere Seite ihres Charakters wird durch ihre fast schon wahnhafte Liebe zu Sasuke dominiert, so stiehlt sie zum Beispiel seine verschwitzte Wäsche und verlässt nur seinetwegen Otogakure. Sein Chakra bezeichnet sie als das beste und stärkste, was sie je gespürt hat, hat jedoch auch Angst vor ihm, da sein Chakra immer dunkler und kälter wird. Nachdem dieser versucht sie umzubringen, legt sie ihre Gefühle für ihn ab. Verhältnis zu ihrem Team thumb|left|[[Team Taka]] Abseits von ihrer abgöttischen Liebe zu Sasuke hat sie ein eher gespaltenes Verhältnis zu ihren Teamkameraden. Mit dem ruhigen Juugo scheint sie keine Probleme zu haben, obwohl sie auch nicht übermäßig viel Kontakt zu ihm sucht. Trotzdem hat sie immer noch etwas Angst vor seiner brutalen Seite und möchte ihn am Anfang aufgrund seiner Unberechenbarkeit auch nicht im Team haben. Ihr Verhältnis zu Suigetsu beruht auf gegenseitiger Ablehnung. Suigetsu hat sie als Mittäterin bei den Experimenten an ihm ausgemacht und will sie genauso wenig im Team haben wie sie ihn, Karin versucht zum Beispiel mehrfach ihm den falschen Weg zu sagen oder ihn zurückzulassen, was Sasuke jedoch unterbindet. Auch beschweren sich beide ständig über Eigenschaften des anderen, so zum Beispiel seine schnelle Müdigkeit oder ihre, wie Suigetsu es ausdrück, "nervige Art", was auch des öfteren in kleinere Kämpfe ausartet, die aufgrund von Suigetsus Verflüssigungs-Jutsus jedoch recht einseitig verlaufen. Obwohl beide ihren Hass füreinander offen zur Schau stellen, scheinen beide dabei jedoch nicht bis zum Äußersten gehen zu wollen, da beide jeweils einen Versuch unternehmen, den anderen zu retten. Suigetsu versucht im Kampf gegen Killerbee Karin und die anderen vor dem Hachibi zu schützen und Karin versucht Sasuke erfolglos zu überreden, die beiden auf dem Treffen der Kage nicht ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Liebe zu Sasuke Karin ist seit ihrem ersten Treffen während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung in Sasuke verliebt und würde alles für ihn tun. Nur seinetwegen verlässt sie die südliche Basis Orochimarus und schließt sich Team Hebi an. Sie versucht fortwährend, mit ihm allein zu sein, wobei sie ihn dann ziemlich offensiv umwirbt, was Sasuke jedoch völlig kalt lässt, genau wie die ständigen Komplimente, welche sie ihm macht. Ihm gegenüber wechselt ihre sonst so ruhige und analytische Art in die eines kleinen Mädchens, das zum ersten Mal seinem Schwarm gegenübersteht und sie verhält sich ziemlich kindisch. Sie scheint ihre Liebe zu ihm zu einem großem Teil auf seinem Chakra zu begründen, da sie es für das beste und stärkste hält, was sie je gespürt hat. Jedoch hat sie auch etwas Angst vor ihm und um ihn, da sein Chakra immer dunkler und kälter wird. Sasuke selbst hat keinerlei Interesse an Karin und betrachtet sie nur als Mittel, um seine Feinde aufspüren zu können, weswegen er sie auf dem Treffen der Kage rettet. Nachdem Danzou sie als Geisel nimmt, versucht er sie zu töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, da sie für ihn zum Hindernis wurde, als sie zur Geisel wurde. Laut eigener Aussage hat sie für ihn nun keinen Wert mehr und wird nur durch ihre eigentliche Rivalin Sakura Haruno gerettet. Nach diesem schweren Schlag legt sie ihre Gefühle für Sasuke ab und verlässt Team Taka. Nachdem Karin es geschafft hat, Sasuke nach ihrer Festnahme aufzuspüren, vergibt sie ihm fast augenblicklich wieder alles und schließt sich ihm erneut an. Karins Missionen Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Karin als Kind Karin stammt ursprünglich aus Kusagakure. Mit ihrem Team nimmt sie an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung in Konohagakure teil, an der auch Team 7 teilnimmt. Den ersten Teil der Prüfung schafft sie mit ihrem gesamten Team. Während der Prüfung im Wald des Todes wird sie jedoch von ihren Kameraden getrennt und ist auf sich allein gestellt. Dabei wird sie von einem riesigen Bären angegriffen. Gerade als dieser sie fressen will, taucht Sasuke auf und erledigt ihn mit einem Shishi Rendan. Dies ist der Moment, in dem sich Karin und Sasuke das erste Mal treffen. Sasuke greift sie aber nicht an, da Karin die Erdschriftrolle hat, Sasuke aber die Himmelschriftrolle braucht. Mit den Worten "Bis dann" lässt er sie im Wald zurück. Laut den Schriften des Sha wurde ihr ganzes Dorf vernichtet und Karin war die einzige Überlebende, da sie durch ihr Hiden feststellen konnte, dass Angreifer kommen würden. Orochimaru nahm sie danach zu sich und seitdem lebt sie in Otogakure, wo sie unter Anderem an den Experimenten an Juugo und Suigetsu beteiligt ist. Nach Orochimarus Tod Nachdem sie sich Orochimaru, der sie wegen ihrer speziellen Fähigkeiten schätzte, angeschlossen hat, übernimmt sie zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt die Leitung seines südlichen Versteckes, welches im Meer liegt und eine Art Gefängnisinsel darstellt. Sie scheint keine oder kaum Wachen zu benötigen, da sie mit ihrem Hiden jeden Gefangenen problemlos aufspüren kann, was eine Flucht so gut wie unmöglich macht. Nachdem sie von seinem Tod im Kampf gegen Sasuke erfährt, weigert sie sich zunächst, das Versteck aufzugeben und sich Team Hebi anzuschließen, da sie sich Orochimaru nach wie vor verpflichtet fühlt. Jedoch ist ihre Liebe zu Sasuke stärker und auch sie schließt sich dem Team an. Im nördlichen Versteck Orochimarus hilft sie dabei, Juugo aufzuspüren, der sich ebenfalls der Gruppe anschließt. Das Team macht sich sofort auf die Suche nach Itachi, wird dabei aber auch vom Acht-Mann-Team aus Konoha verfolgt, welches einerseits Sasuke, aber auch Itachi finden und fangen will und wird auch noch von Deidara und Tobi gesucht, die beide entweder Naruto oder Sasuke fangen, beziehungsweise töten, wollen. Hierbei ist sie mit ihrem Hiden von großem Nutzen, da sie die Bewegungen des Teams genau vorhersagen kann und somit eine Verfolgung erschwert. Jedoch muss Sasuke zunächst gegen Deidara bestehen, schafft es jedoch, seinen Selbstmordangriff zu überleben. Als sich Itachi schließlich von selbst offenbart und das alte Versteck des Uchiha-Clans als Kampfplatz vorschlägt, begibt sich Sasuke allein dorthin und besiegt seinen Bruder im Kampf. Während des Kampfes bleibt sie mit dem Rest des Teams zurück, da Sasuke allein kämpfen will und Kisame Hoshigaki auch keine Einmischung ihrerseits zulässt. Kampf gegen den Achtschwänzigen thumb|left|Karin entdeckt den Gegner thumb|right|[[Killerbee vollständig verwandelt]] Nach seinem Sieg über Itachi wird Sasuke sofort von Tobi aufgesucht und vor dem nahenden Acht-Mann-Team in Sicherheit gebracht. In einem seiner Verstecke verarztet er ihn und erzählt ihm die wahre Geschichte über Itachi und die Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans. Von der Wahrheit zutiefst erschüttert, erlangt dieser sein Mangekyou Sharingan und beschließt, sein Team auf den Namen Taka umzubenennen und diejenigen zu bestrafen, die seiner Meinung nach Schuld am Tod seines Bruders und der Vernichtung seines Clans sind: die Ältesten von Konoha und das Dorf an sich. Zu diesem Zweck verbündet er sich mit seinem Team mit Akatsuki und wird von Tobi beauftragt, den Hachibi zu beschaffen. Nachdem sie ihn aufgespürt haben, beginnt der Kampf gegen seinen Jinchuuriki Killerbee, der sich für ihre drei Teamkameraden als übermächtiger Gegner erweist. Karin hält sich weitgehend zurück und beschränt ihre Teilnahme auf die Lokalisierung des Gegners. Als Sasuke von Killerbee schwer verletzt wird, heilt sie diesen, indem sie ihn in ihren Arm beißen lässt und im somit ihr Chakra überträgt, welches große Heilungskraft besitzt. Nachdem sich Killerbee vollständig in den Hachibi transformiert will sich das Team zurückziehen, jedoch ist Karin von der Heilung Sasukes zu sehr erschöpft und wird beinahe von Killerbee getötet. Sasuke schafft es gerade noch, sie mit Chidori Eisou und Amaterasu zu retten, woraufhin sie den besiegten Killerbee scheinbar gefangen nehmen. Daraufhin erklären sie ihren Deal mit Akatsuki für erfüllt und wollen sich nun nach Konoha begeben, um das Dorf, dem Sasuke nach wie vor die Schuld am Niedergang seines Clans gibt, zu vernichten. Jedoch werden sie abermals von Tobi und Zetsu gestellt, die ihren eröffnen, dass Killerbee sie ausgetrickst hat und sich immer noch in Freiheit befindet. Doch sollen sie den Hachibi nicht weiter verfolgen, sondern das Treffen der Kage infiltrieren, da Tobi mit der Beschaffung Bees schon Kisame beauftragt hat. Treffen der Kage und Jagd auf Danzou thumb|left|Karin und Sasuke in Tobis Welt Als Sasuke zum Treffen der Kage will, um dort Danzou Shimura aus Rache zu töten, hilft Karin ihm dabei, indem sie Danzous Chakra aufzuspüren versucht. Jedoch verrät Zetsu ihre Position und sie muss ihr Chakra verbergen, während Sasuke, Suigetsu und Juugo gegen A, Darui, Shii, Gaara, Temari und Kankuro kämpfen verbirgt sie ihr Chakra, weswegen sie Danzou nicht mehr lokalisieren kann, woraufhin dieser bald darauf die Flucht ergreift. Nachdem Sasuke mit seinem Susano'o die Decke zum Einsturz bringt rettet er Karin, doch nur, damit sie ihn zu Danzou führt und weigert sich, seine beiden Kameraden zu retten, obwohl Karin ihn darauf hinweist, dass diese noch leben. Im Kampf gegen Mei hält sie sich ebenfalls heraus. Nachdem Sasuke von Oonoki fast getötet wird, heilt Karin Sasuke in Tobis seltsamer schwarzer Blockwelt, in die beide teleportiert wurden. thumb|right|Sasuke durchbohrt Karin und Danzou Tobi holt beide wieder aus dieser Welt heraus, nachdem er Danzou auf dem Weg zurück nach Konoha eingeholt und dessen Begleiter Fuu Yamanaka und Torune Aburame ausgeschaltet hat. Sasuke greift nun den übrig gebliebenen Danzou an. Während des Kampfes analysiert Karin ständig Danzous Bewegungen und Jutsus und schließt unter anderem ein Gen-Jutsu, das Danzous wundersame Wiederauferstehungen erklären könnte, aus. Sie beobachtet weiterhin, dass sich immer ein Sharingan-Auge auf Danzous modifiziertem Arm schließt, nachdem dieser nach einer eigentlich tödlichen Attacke quicklebendig wieder an einer anderen Stelle auftaucht. Nachdem Danzou zur Abwehr gegen einen Pfeil Susano'os allerdings ein Mokuton-Jutsu verwendet, findet sie heraus, dass Danzou sein Unverwundbarkeits-Jutsu nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang aktiviert haben kann und entdeckt, wann und wie er es reaktiviert hat. Nachdem der Kampf zugunsten von Sasuke entschieden zu sein scheint und er von Karin geheilt wurde, nimmt Danzou sie als Geisel und benutzt sie als Schutztschild gegen Sasuke. Dieser jedoch durchbohrt ohne großes Zögern Danzou und damit auch Karin mit seinem Chidori Eisou, mit der Begründung, sie sei zu einer Belastung geworden, in dem Moment als sie zur Geisel wurde. Nach diesem Angriff lässt Danzou sie los und sie geht zu Boden. Tobi rät Sasuke, sich zu überlegen, ob er noch eine Verwendung für sie sehe, und sie ansonsten zu töten, da sie zu viel über Akatsuki weiß. Sasuke will dies mit einem Chidori in die Tat umsetzen, doch da kommt plötzlich Sakura, die ihn aufhält. Kurz bevor Karin sich ihres Todes sicher war, war ihr letzter Wunsch, Sasukes freundliches Gesicht noch einmal zu sehen. Nachdem auch noch Kakashi und Naruto auftauchen, kümmert sich Sakura um Karin. Diese ist sich nun ganz sicher, dass der Sasuke, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, nicht mehr existiert. Nachdem Sasuke und Tobi sich zurückziehen, nimmt Team Kakashi Karin mit nach Konoha. Dort wird sie von Ibiki Morino verhört, dem sie erst eine unglaubwürdige Geschichte auftischt, in der Sasuke sie zu allem gezwungen hat. Da aber nur ein Partner von Ibiki drauf reinfällt und sonst niemand ist Karin bereit, alles auszusagen, wenn sie etwas zu Essen bekommt. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg Während ihrer Gefangenschaft in Konoha gelingt es ihr, die Wachen abzulenken, sodass sie die im Portät von Sasuke versteckten Ausbruchswerkzeuge erfolgreich nutzen kann. Sie spürt Sasuke auf und erwischt in einem Wutanfall einen fliehenden Suigetsu. Sie ist hin und her gerissen, ob sie Sasuke nun verzeihen soll oder nicht. Nachdem Sasuke sich bei ihr entschuldigt und Orochimaru ihr empfiehlt, Sasuke zu verzeihen, kann sie nicht mehr anders und vergibt ihm doch sehr schnell und schmachtet ihn sofort wieder an. Karin, Orochimaru und Suigetsu machen sich auf den Weg, um die fünf Kage zu versorgen. Bei der verwundeten Tsunade angekommen, lässt Karin sich, nach einer Diskussion mit Suiegtsu und Orochimarus Befehl, von ihr beißen, um ihre Wunden zu verschließen und mit Hilfe von Suigetsu Tsunades voneinander getrennte Körperhälften wieder zusammenzubringen. Nachdem Tsunade wieder bei Kräften ist, heilt sie die anderen Kage und macht sich zusammen mit ihnen, Orochimaru, Karin und Suigetsu auf dem Weg zum Schlachtfeld. Dort angekommen ist Karin erstmal in Gedanken bei Sasuke und muss erst von Suigetsu daran erinnert werden, dass sie dabei helfen soll, die Ninja der Shinobi-Allianz zu heilen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Karins Wahrnehmung von Chakra thumb|right|Mehrere Bisswunden zieren bereits ihren Arm Durch ihr Hiden Kagura Shingan ist sie in der Lage, Personen anhand von deren Chakra aufzuspüren. Diese Fähigkeit geht über den normalen Erkennungssinn weit hinaus, da sie sogar in der Lage ist, anhand des individuellen Chakras jede einzelne Person zu erkennen, wiederzuerkennen, zu verfolgen und diese auch innerhalb einer großen Gruppe auseinanderzuhalten. Sie ist in der Lage, anhand des Chakras einer Person erkennen, wie diese sich fühlt oder ob sie lügt und kann eine Person durch Chakra visualisieren. Sie kann Chakra über Kilometer hinweg präzise aufspüren und leicht Tiere von Menschen unterscheiden. Sie ist somit eine gute Erkennungssinn-Kunoichi, bei der kein Versteck etwas bringt. Sie kann zudem ihr eigenes Chakra verstecken, um nicht von anderen Erkennungssinn-Shinobi entdeckt zu werden. Eine weitere Fähigkeit ihres besonderen Chakras ist seine immense Heilkraft. Sobald man sie beißt, kann sie ihr Chakra in den betreffenden Kameraden fließen lassen, was diesen fast vollständig heilt und sein Chakra beinahe komplett regeneriert, was für die exzellente Qualität ihres Chakras spricht. Dieser Vorgang erschöpft sie jedoch sehr und ihr Körper ist von vielen Bisswunden entstellt. Abseits ihres Chakras und gutem Erkennungssinns scheint sie jedoch eine eher schwache Kunoichi zu sein, da sie sich bei Kämpfen meistens verängstigt versteckt oder zurückhält und gegen keinen ihrer Gegner aktiv wird oder Widerstand leistet. Laut Sasuke ist sie nicht für Kämpfe geeignet. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Hebi/Team Taka' Trivia *Sie ist die einzige im Team Taka, die Orochimaru gegenüber loyal war. *In den meisten Videospielen zur Serie hat sie einen veränderten Kampfstil und modifizierte Attacken, wenn sie gegen Sasuke kämpft. *Sie gilt als widerspenstig und exzentrisch. *Ihr Lieblingsessen ist Okonomiyaki. **Sie mag keine Karamellbonbons. *Sie möchte einmal gegen Suigetsu Hoozuki kämpfen. *Ihr Lieblingsspruch ist: "Der Wille einer Frau kann Felsen zertrümmern!" *Ihr Hobby ist ihre Parfümkollektion. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Oto Kategorie:Einwohner von Kusa Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Team Taka